As All Becomes Well
by HeiPoxia
Summary: Snippets of character's thoughts, reflections and interactions as they move forward after the final battle. Starts with Narcissa and Andromeda.
1. Sisters

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Joanne Rowling; I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately !

________________________________________________________________________  
Narcissa walked stiffly through the streets of Diagon Alley, chin raised and staring straight ahead. She had grown quite used to all the glares and whispers of what seemed like the entire wizarding world by now, and frankly she had no time for it. As if she were responsible for the deaths and injuries of their loved ones! Narcissa had only ever done what was_ expected_ of her. Marry a pure blood, bear him a son, stand by them both at all costs...it wasn't up to her to question the values upon which she was raised...she wasn't _Andromeda_...  
Narcissa turned into Flourish and Blotts, and as if on cue, there she was. Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa's long estranged older sister, inspecting a row of quills with one hand, and clutching a small bundle to her chest with the other.  
Not entirely sure what she was doing, Narcissa approached her sister. "Andromeda," she said, the name feeling like a foreign word to her, having not spoken it out loud for many years.  
Andromeda didn't look up.  
A little baby's face poked out from the top of the blanket Andromeda was holding. His wide blue eyes connected with Narcissa's cold ones. He seemed to consider her for a moment. Then, giving her a gummy grin, he nestled his turquoise coloured head back into his grandmother's chest.  
Narcissa's eyes once again sought Andromeda. "I'm sorry to hear about your husband and daughter."  
Finally, Andromeda looked up. The two sisters stared at each other for a moment, both momentarily distracted by how much they saw Bella in each other's eyes.  
Andromeda spoke. "I'm sorry too. About your husband and son."  
Narcissa looked confused. "But they're--"  
"Alive. I know." Andromeda looked away, and adjusted Teddy's blanket. "That's why I'm sorry."  
Narcissa opened her mouth indignantly, but before she could think of even a slightly appropriate response, her sister had turned her back and walked away.


	2. Six births, one death

Arthur had been present for the birth of all of his children.  
All except Fred's.  
In a fashion typical of Fred and George, they had not given much notice before entering the world. Molly cheerfully told her husband that morning that it was going to be a while yet, as she accidentally knocked a pile of plates to the floor with her enormous belly. Just four hours later Arthur was rushing from work, up to her bedside, where a tiny screaming bundle was already present, to be followed shortly after by his equally tiny and screaming twin brother.  
Arthur couldn't help reflecting on this, as he gazed, heartbroken, into Fred's empty eyes after the Battle of Hogwarts. It didn't mean anything, he reasoned, certainly if he had taken the day off work that day and guided Fred into the world, it wouldn't have changed the way things turned out twenty years later.  
Still, he concluded as he wiped the tears from his face, he would never stop wishing it was Fred's birth he had been around to witness, and not his death.


	3. Identity

Things were getting better. George no longer needed to use a Cheering Charm to get through a day at work. He had come up with ten new ideas for products on his own. Sunday dinners at the Burrow were getting more and more cheerful as the months went on.  
One day after work, George sat in the armchair next to a window of his flat, his arm around Angelina. For a long time they sat, watching the rain together silently. Angelina was just dozing off when George spoke.  
"Do you ever pretend that I'm Fred?"  
Angelina lifted her head from his shoulder, and gazed up at him.  
"No," she said simply.  
The pair were quiet for a moment.  
"Do you ever pretend that you're Fred?" Angelina asked George quietly.  
George looked away.  
"Yes."  
Angelina smiled sadly, nestling her head into George's shoulder again. "That's OK," she said. "I know who you are. And I love you."


	4. Catching up with Mum and Dad

Neville walked apprehensively through the corridors of St Mungo's Hospital, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He had never been to see his parents on his own before; he had always visited them reluctantly with Gran.  
He came to the door of the Janus Thickey Ward, which was locked as usual. He knocked twice and stood back, wondering why he had even come here today...his parents hadn't recognised him in seventeen years...  
The door opened and Neville was ushered inside by Healer, who chattered away cheerfully to him as they made their way to where Frank and Alice slept. Neville wasn't really listening to her, she was saying something about how proud his parents would be of him after hearing about his role in the final battle...how Frank had overcome his cough, and Alice had been eating more regularly now, a good sign...  
They came to Frank's bed-side first, and the Healer bustled off, drawing the curtains to give them some privacy. Neville sat down.  
Frank did not appear to notice that his son was there. He gazed up at the ceiling, his eyes sunken after years of inner torment, barely blinking.  
"Hi Dad," Neville said softly. "Sorry I couldn't make it over Christmas."  
Frank muttered something to himself, eyes unfocused.  
"I've had a busy year," Neville went on. "Hogwarts had been issued some new staff members who I didn't exactly get along with. Maybe you can remember the Carrows? The two Death Eaters?"  
Frank seemed to twitch slightly at the mention of Death Eaters, but otherwise showed no sign that he understood what Neville was saying.  
"Anyway," said Neville, "I won't bore you with the details. Long story short, I kinda helped lead a whole bunch of witches and wizards...oh and house elves...among other things...to quite a big battle. The Battle of Hogwarts, they're calling it now. I beheaded Voldemort's snake. That was cool. Harry Potter finished Voldemort off, of course." He swallowed hard. "But a lot of people died."  
Frank still gave no reaction, other than blinking a few times.  
"I know you of all people must know...that the end of Voldemort doesn't mean the end of suffering...of torture," Neville continued gently. "We still have a few Death Eaters to capture. But just so you know...Bellatrix Lestrange is...well she's gone for good now." He stood up. "Molly Weasley beat her. Gideon and Fabian Prewett's little sister. Who would have thought, eh?"  
Frank still gave no reaction. Neville reached over and took his father's hand in his. "I know it doesn't make things better, Dad," he whispered, "And I don't know if anything can. I just...." his voice trailed off as he heard someone behind him.  
Alice had come tottering over, humming softly in the way she usually did. Neville turned to her, smiling sadly. "Hi Mum."  
Alice did not answer. She was wringing her hands, her gaze travelling from Neville to the ceiling and down to her feet.  
"I was just saying to Dad...that I'm sorry I missed you at Christmas. You know what it's like...homework, Death Eaters...I—I missed you though."  
Alice fixed her eyes on a spot just below Neville's ear, still wringing her hands.  
"I really think...that things are going to be better now. For good," Neville went on. "Not like last time." He felt that he was babbling, but couldn't quite bring himself to stop.  
Alice approached him hesitantly. Neville stood very still, as she reached out.  
Very carefully, she took hold of his collar, adjusting it and laying it flat, patting it down for good measure.  
Neville felt tears well up in his eyes. "Thanks, Mum," he said, as Alice tottered off again. He turned to go. "I'll drop by sometime next week...if that's OK."  
His parents gave no answer, but Neville didn't expect it. He slowly made his way out of the ward and back through the hospital, feeling a trifle more cheerful than he did when he entered.


End file.
